Hypixel Championships
by laserboomx
Summary: This is the story of Hypixel Championships. People battle it out to win ONE MILLION DOLLARS. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, viewers today the contestants going to play a game of bedwars on hypixel, so sit down and watch who will win the 1 million dollars in prize money so enjoy!" I just spawned in the game. I love in Minecraft and I never thought that bedwars were going to really be a game that you teleport into!

So this is a really cool experience for me. Anyway back to the story, I was on the blue team in 4v4v4v4 red and yellow look like they have hacked a lot. So the competition was going to die out because the same teams always win. So we were really lucky to get in. I thought that we were going to lose but I was really wrong. So wrong. So let's see how we win.

...

TSS! I just spawned, in the first game. I ran to the generator, to see two girls and one boy. It was a good mix. I opened my inventory and saw 48 iron and 16 gold. I went to the shopkeeper and bought lots of wood and wool blocks. I built a good defense and then set out to the diamond generator. "YES!" I shouted. I got 8 diamond. So I went back to base and bought sharpened swords. I went back to the forge and got 7 gold and 40 iron so I bought myself chainmail armor and an iron sword. I then built to the mid, collected 6 emeralds so I went back and bought diamond armor. I went back to the mid with my iron sword and ran around and saw red attacking green base0 I then ran to reds base so I could give green sometime to stop red from destroying them. When Red got back to their base I was gone. They realized that I just did that to give green time. That really made red RED!


	2. Chapter 2

all we saw was red running back from their gen to their bass then I saw one of the blues team members running back from Reds base. I then shouted out let's rebuild and by the time red was back our bass was rebuilt we then spawned three iron golems at the gen and built a wall and red than ran so I think blue for saving us and yellow is now safe. one of the teams that red needs to get rid of or red is going to lose. We then got obsidian and put it around our bed. Two of us ran to red and mind a little and placed TNT then ran it exploded then two pick axes hit then in the head then they turned into pixels. then they response. two red people were running back then yellows bed was destroyed. I thought that we were next or blue.

yellow

our bed has just been destroyed. boss won't be happy. then we header an explosion and two red people ran back. I then stabbed one of them and chucked my sword at the other one. the other 3 on my team response I said we need to go to the mid so then we can some diamond armor and a diamond sword. we did and we got sharpened swords. We need to survive or we lose!


	3. Chapter 3

Red

We just destroyed Yellow's bed and two of us saw two Green people coming from our base. One explosion and our bed were showing. I shouted to my friend and said: "Green is attacking our base!". I and my friend ran back and on the path, we threw our pick axes and it hit them on the head. I then looked at my clock it said 1 minute until emeralds max and that meant that it was 7 minutes until beds destroyed. We all panicked. We estimated that by the time it was emerald max we would have won. This is bad.

Blue

We finally got obsidian around our bed because all of our team members kept on falling into the void. I don't know how but they just did. When I looked at the clock it said 2 minutes until beds destroyed. Darn, we finally got obsidian around our bed. We are so bad at this game but we might win. I just don't know. Then I said to my team "We need diamond swords and armour guys our we are going to lose". We did get the swords and armour just in time because it was 1 minute until beds destroyed and we are so going to die. If we come second or first we will stay in the game. First would be good but we still got to focus on this game to stay in. The Green team was eliminated. Red must have got rid of them. We must kill Red before Red kills us.

2 minutes later

Yellow team was eliminated. Oh crap, we are so going to die. Let's go and get some ender pearls. We did and then I heard something. I screamed to everyone "duck"!. Three did but one could not hear me, so then he got a sword in the back. Then I jumped up and kicked the Red person in the head and then stabbed him. One Red was down and three to go. We then got potions and ran. Two Red people were in the middle and fired two arrows. It hit my two teams mates in the head and they fell off into the void. I then chucked my two diamond axes. I missed them but it spun around and hit them in the back of the head. Then it was a 1v1. I saw him. I jumped and I landed in front of him and grabbed him and jumped off the bridge. Then we were falling with no clue where the void line was. I punched him in the face. When I tried to throw an ender pearl but he grabbed my arm and broke the ender pearl. I just have to survive one more second...

Blue team was eliminated

 **so from the next chapter team's will meet their team members. so let's see what happen's to Blue in the next round.**

 **p.s can you** **please tell me what blue team's member's name's are I don't want to choose the name's of the caritors they have to Minecraft names to and the boy that is telling the story for the Blue team his name is dragontamer111. also, their favorite thing that they like to do.**


End file.
